Helping a Brother
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: McGee feels he can't trust his team and can't confide in them. Can Tony change his mind and help him? NO SLASH. Big Brother Tony


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Author's Note 2: I haven't watched the seasons after Ziva left so Ziva is still there. But I will watch when I get the Box Sets.**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully this year. And to all those who lost loved ones this year. I know it won't be a same Christmas because it isn't for me. But they all would what us to try. So this story is dedicated in their honour and the honour of people who have lost someone.**

* * *

**Introduction**

McGee feels he can't trust his team and can't confide in them. Can Tony change his mind and help him?

NO SLASH. Big Brother Tony

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

"MCGEE REDO THIS REPORT!" Gibbs yells

Gibbs had been yelling all day and Tony had been keeping an eye on his Junior Agent his gut churning and starting seeing him crack. So he comes up with a plan. When everyone left he logged on to McGee's computer to find his resignation letter. But it was not just one it was dozens. Tony curses the problem was bigger than he thought. Then Tony hears the elevator dings and Tony quickly hides behind the wall.

He hears McGee come to his desk lucky Tony had logged out

"I have to do this I am just a screw up", Tony hears Tim say

Tony felt a sharp knife go into his gut. He should of redirected Gibbs anger today more away from McGee.

"Well better see Vance", McGee says

Tony hears the printed and his gut was churning again.

Tony watches McGee walk out the Bullpen late at night coming from the Director's office. Tony had hide behind a wall not to be seen. Once McGee had left the building. Tony goes up to the Director's office.

"McGee I haven't…", Vance stops seeing Tony in the door

"Haven't what Director?" Tony asks

"Nothing Agent DiNozzo", Vance says

"I know what McGee was doing in here. My gut has been churning all day. So I looked up his last file on his computer. It was _one _of his resignations dated today. There were others dating back to when he first got on the team", Tony says

"That is a violation DiNozzo", Vance says

"I don't care. I care about my team member that is in pain. He is like my little brother Director I try and take Gibbs's angry on myself but today I was busy. I can read people very well. McGee is hurting. I want to fix it. I made him my Senior field Agent when Gibbs went into 'retirement' briefly. It wasn't Director Sheppard's decision or Agent Gibbs it was mine! I told Jenny to put my comments of him being a good agent and good make the best into his fill. But that must not have happened. You can't accept the resignation that he gave you out of his own troubles. There is more going on than just here at the office and I am going to start figuring it out. Until then DO NOT accept the resignation but it off saying it can't happen. Make up some excuse. But if you accept it I will be handing mine in when Agent Timothy McGee walks out of NCIS", Tony says finishing his little speech

Vance sits there shocked. It took him a couple of minutes to come back to his senses.

"Very well Agent DiNozzo. Do not make me regret this. I like Agent McGee and I agree he can go far. What do you plan to do?" Vance asks

"Help him deal with Gibbs and anyone else he has trouble with I am going to read all those letters. To find the root of the problem", Tony says

"Make sure he doesn't catch you", Vance says

"No worries about that. But there is always plan B", Tony says

"What is that Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asks

"If need be McGee and I will be a two person team like Gibbs and I did with Director Marrow. We will build up our own team him as my Senior Agent. But that we will have to see. Won't we Director?" Tony asks  
"I hope you got a plan C Agent DiNozzo", Vance says

"Don't need it", Tony says leaving the office to do what must be done…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update soon:)**


End file.
